Trust is a Five Letter Word
by CKWrites
Summary: When that portal was moments from opening, Dipper and Mabel Pines had two very different thoughts running through their head. (Two-Shot). Previously written as "In Those We Trust".
1. I Trusted You

**Hey guys, I am here with another story. I have written the fanfic in Dippers view, but I may have dramatized it a -teeny- bit. Please, please write a review. It doesn't matter if you like or dislike the story, reviewing will help me a lot to get better. Next part I will write this scene in Mabel's P.O.V.**

Dipper Pines never knew how much betrayal could hurt. On that long Summers day, he found out. Who could have guessed that strange men would come to arrest a member of your family? Or that there is a portal built under your house? How could he have guessed that his sister would betray him in a heartbeat? Three short words was all it took. Three words that hit him square in the chest. Three words to break his heart.

Dipper had stood in pure shock as he looked at all the words in front of him. All of the fake I.D.'s, all of the lies. All of the newspaper clippings that called his Grunkle by another name; that read that he was dead. It was all hard to take in, but Dipper wanted the truth. After walking into that basement, twisting those keys, he was seconds away from hitting that fail-safe button. To stop the mysterious machine that casted shadows over his face. But he was stopped by a shout, turning around to spot his Great Uncle. Before Dipper could dig for answers, he felt his feet lifting of the floor, and his body slamming onto concrete.

He watched from the wall, staring at the floating silhouette, hands moments away from pressing that button. Dipper watched his sister in front of the glowing portal. Yelling, screaming, pleading, trying anything to get her to listen to him. Make her listen to her head. To face the facts, as he would. As he did. The man who they had loved, who they had trusted, had lied to him; he lied to Mabel.

But Mabel couldn't see that. She still trusted the man who had lied to them the entirety of the Summer. How could she be so naive? Dipper had no idea who his Grunkle was, and neither did she. He continued to plead with her, his anger not enough to express with mere words, competing with the shouts from across the room. But she wasn't listening to him, she was listening to Stan. As the countdown neared the end, he could in no way prepare for what was ahead. His eyes trained on Mabel as she yelled over the roar of the portal, the fierce wind rushing over his furrowed brow.

"Grunkle Stan, I trust you"

And as the room erupted into commotion and light, those last three words echoed in his head. He thought he could always trust his sister. But he was horribly wrong.


	2. I Trust You

**Hey, here is another chapter for everyone. This chapter was a bit longer, but I think it was a bit worse than the first one. It was stubborn and didn't want to be written. Please review, I love to hear what people have to say about my stories)**

Mabel Pines had always believed that there was good in everyone she met- no matter how small, or big, the amount. Now thanks to a single day of her Summer, she would soon have to put one of her strongest beliefs to the test. Even when her Grunkle is dragged away by two mean strangers. But she had patience. She had faith. Mabel had trust.

She had shot worried glances at her brother when she read over the I.D's and newspapers. The look of shock horror on her brother's face was also plastered on hers. Still, she was in disbelief. This can't possibly be her Grunkle Stan? Pshh, you can't believe everything you read, right? As Mabel's eyes flickered on the paper over and over again, she began to doubt that this was a mistake, or a mixup. The harsh reality had dawned- her Grunkle was not who he seemed.

As she walked down the basement steps, one thing bore her on. Mabel was determined to find anything that could prove to Dipper that Stan wasn't a bad guy. But the scowl creating wrinkles on his face was a sign that, at that moment, it would be near impossible to change his mind.

Mabel was shaking as she turned the yellow key standing before her. Still quivering, she watched Dipper lean forward to press the shiny red button, when he came to a halt. As a loud noise echoed through the room, Mabel can make out a figure in the door. Grunkle Stan. Staring at Stan trying to explain himself, Mabel suddenly felt herself being hurled towards the glowing portal behind her. Snagging her foot on a wire, moments away from floating into the black abyss, she grasps it with two hands. What should she do? She looks to the person that she has depended on her whole life, who she can definitely trust; her brother. Shooting a look in his way, Dipper immediately gets her message. Over the roar of the portal, she listens to her brother, and climbs down the wire, reaching the failsafe. The pole felt freezing in her small hands, but she held her grip. Before she knew it, her hand was on a collision course with the button. But at the last moment, Mabel stopped herself.

While staring at two of her family members, she realises that she can't press the button. Sure, Grunkle Stan had conned a lot of people in his life, but maybe he had lied for a reason. Maybe it was too hard to tell the truth. It might have affected their relationship. He may have done something good. That was something Dipper failed to understand. He was always so focused on the factual information. Always listening to his head. Trying to solve everything with logic. Mabel knew Grunkle Stan loved her and Dipper; he even punched a pterodactyl for her! He loved them enough to lie to them, and she knew that Dipper would disagree, telling her to listen to her head, as he was right then and there. But for once, he needed to listen to his heart. Looking up a final time, she tunes out Dipper's warnings. As Stan pleads with her, she looses her grip on the pole. Hoping that Dipper will understand, she lets go and yells over the cacophony of sounds.

"Grunkle Stan, I trust you."

And as she closes her tear filled eyes, she knows that she had made the right choice. Hoping Dipper will forgive her. It make take time, but Mabel had trust that he would.


End file.
